


Did You Ever Think as the Hearse Rolls By

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: As far as you can go.





	Did You Ever Think as the Hearse Rolls By

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Did You Ever Think as the Hearse Rolls By

## Did You Ever Think as the Hearse Rolls By

### by Halrloprillalar
    
    
         Also note my new website and email address.
            <http://prillalar.com/>
    
         March 5, 2003
         RATING: NC17 for M/F sexual situations and disturbing
         content.
         FANDOM/SPOILERS: Angel: The Series. S4. Salvage.
         SUMMARY: Wesley/Lilah. As far as you can go.
         DISTRIBUTION: Archive anywhere. Email forwarding allowed.
         DISCLAIMER: Joss, not me.
         NOTES: What I kept expecting to happen, until I remembered
         that it's network television, and they can't.
         WARNING: Yes, warning.
    

* * *

**DID YOU EVER THINK AS THE HEARSE ROLLS BY** by Halrloprillalar - 

Wesley had no trouble believing that Lilah was dead. She was lying cold in front of him, wrapped in plastic. 

He pulled back the tarp and looked at her face. It was pale and bloody. He'd seen her face like that before. But never so still. Never so quiet. 

He set the axe against the wall and rested his hand on her cheek. She wasn't cold. Room temperature. Cellar temperature, maybe. Wesley leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, good-bye kiss. 

"That really gets me going," she whispered to him. "Don't stop now." 

The flush of heat swept him, like it did every time, and he pushed his tongue into her lukewarm mouth. Her jaw sagged open a little. Her tongue was soft behind her teeth and there was blood on her lips. 

He ran both hands down her sides, then up over her breasts. She felt heavy, fleshy. "Death adds twenty pounds," she said and it made Wesley smile. 

He kissed her again, opening her mouth wider, licking her teeth and palate. He wound her hair around his fingers and that felt just like it always did, except when he pulled and her head tilted to the side. 

"Anything," she said. "You know I'll do anything with you." 

"Shut up," he hissed against her mouth. 

"Just do it," she said. "You know I want it." 

And Wesley had no trouble believing that either. 

It was hard getting her pants off and the tarp was noisy. He climbed up and pushed her knees apart. A fold of plastic curled around his ankle. 

He thrust into her. It was different. Yielding and Lilah was never yielding, no matter how much she wanted it. "Just when I thought there wasn't anything new for us to try," she said. 

He moved against her and the table creaked. One of her arms fell to the side and hung off the edge. Wesley leaned down and pressed his face into her neck, over the wound. 

When he spent, he collapsed on top of her. His skin was clammy with sweat and he was breathing hard. Lilah wasn't breathing at all. 

He got up and dressed. "Good-bye, lover," Lilah said. Wesley picked up the axe. 

F I N I S 

* * *

Halrloprillalar <http://prillalar.com/>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Halrloprillalar


End file.
